the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, Mal, the evil personality of Mike, unleashed the worst that this island had to offer. With the help of Chef..." Then Chef glared at him. Chris: "What?" Chef: "You know I didn't help that scrawny dude!" Chris: "Yes, yes, we all know you were under his control. How did he do that though?" Chef: "Remember when you asked me to get you a double chi latte? I'm not doing that again!" Chris: "Well my bad, how was I supposed to know a dangerous thug was out there?" (smiles smugly) Chef: "We both knew about his multiple personality disorder!" Chris: "Yes, yes we did, but we didn't know that Alejandro was working with him, by the way, what happened to him?" Chef: "He left!" Chris: "Oh, cool...I guess. Anyway, the island was saved and Mike was sent home before any more damage could be done. Now with the island offline, what will we do next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside of the cabins, Jasmine was leading Shawn, Zoey, Dawn, Cameron and Sky into the forest. Zoey: (yawns) "What is so important it required us waking up in the middle of the night?" Cameron: "Yeah, if I don't get enough sleep, I won't be able to get taller!" Jasmine: "Your 16, I think you still have a few years until your growth spurt!" Dawn: "So why did you want us out here?" Jasmine: "We need to stick together. Mal said that the villains formed an alliance, why don't we do the same?" Sky: "I suppose we could do that. If we play fair though!" Shawn: "We're the good guys, of course we're going to play fair!" Jasmine: "If we can do this, we'll all make the final six!" Sky: "Yeah, besides those villains are incredibly arrogant!" Jasmine: "Yeah, I mean imagine what those others are doing right now!" Sky: "They're probably trying to plan our downfalls!" Jasmine: (smirks) "But we're doing the same thing!" Then they all laughed as they started to walk back to the cabins. Zoey: (Confessional) "Those villains are going to pay for voting off Mike! You'll see, if you want to though!" -- Meanwhile, inside the cabins, the villains were also having a conversation. Sugar: "I have an idea everyone!" Jo: (Confessional) "That can't be good for anyone!" Sugar: "We should shun those goody two shoes outcasts!" Lightning: "Sha-why?" Sugar: "Duh, cause we're better than them. That's what villains do right?" Max: "Exactly!" Scott: "Maybe we should know one of their flaws and use it to our advantage." Scarlett: "Not a bad plan, but we do need to be careful. They are aware of our alliance, now so we need to think of a new plan." Scott: "Like what?" Scarlett: "Maybe a bit of sabotage, will do the trick." Jo: "Sabotage is my middle name!" Max: "Then what's your first name?" Then Jo smacked Max upside his head. Jo: "Don't ever ask me that again!" Max: "Fine!" Sugar: "Alright go team evil!" Lightning: "I thought we were team Lightning!" Jo: "Both of those team names suck!" Max: (mumbling) "That's not the only thing that sucks!" Jo: (angry) "What was that!" Max: (meekly) "Nothing!" Scarlett: "Enough! We should focus our anger at the heroes. Maybe during a challenge, Chris got us to do, one of us should sabotage one of the heroes and when one of them is weak, we can vote him or her off." Scott: "Sounds like a plan." Scarlett: "Good. I was thinking we should sabotage either Jasmine or Sky. They're tough players." Jo: "Sounds good." Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, time for the next challenge!" -- Soon, they all arrived at the stage. Chris: "I see tension in this group!" (chuckles) Chef rolled his eyes. Chef: "Anybody with eyes can see that!" Chris: "Any who, with the island offline because of someone who will not be mentioned..." Sugar: (yelling) "You mean Mike?" Chris: (annoyed) "Yes...that guy...because of that little intrusion, we're going to do something a little more lighthearted. You are you all going to dress as heroes or villains, which will be judged by me, Chef and the human cricket!" Jasmine: "The human what?" ???: "The Human Cricket." They look up and see Courtney in her human cricket costume, as she jump of the edge, doing a graceful spin and lands gracefully, as the campers are impressed. Chris: "Yep, welcoming back our classic continent, and CIT, Courtney." Zoey: "Wow, nice to meet you Courtney." Courtney: "Thank you and you are..." Zoey: "Zoey." Courtney: "Ah, okay." Jasmine: "Have to say, that's a nice costume you have here." Courtney: "Thanks!" Chris: "You all have one hour until we judge you! Once all the scores have been tallied, the person with the most points will get an advantage in the second part of the challenge, now go!" Then they all ran towards the dressing room. With the guys, Scott and Lightning were having a conversation. Lightning: "Hey, how do you like this lightning bolt on my head?" Scott: "Looks awesome!" Max: "You look foolish!" Lightning: "Hmph! You're just jealous of the Lightning." Max: "Ha! Wait until you see my costume!" Scott: "And mine." Scarlett is working on her costume. Scarlett: "Let's see." With the heroes, Dawn is helping Zoey. Dawn: "Here's the thread." Zoey: "Thank you." Zoey is almost done with her costume. Sugar glared at the two. Sugar: (Confessional) "Once everyone sees me in my costume, they'll all be smitten with me! I guarantee it!" Chris: (voice) "Okay campers, time for the judging!" -- Soon all the contestants were backstage. Chris: "Now, who's going first?" The heroes and villains look at each other. Dawn: "I'll go." Zoey: "Good luck Dawn." Dawn got up on stage, wearing a blue dress and mask. Dawn: "I am Midnight Girl and my special power is to use to heal the wounded and can read people's thoughts." Chris, Chef and Courtney talk about it. Chris: "7 points!" Chef: "6 points!" Courtney: "4 points!" Chris: "Dawn has 17 points, who's next?" Then Scarlett got on stage. Scarlett: "I am Dr. Redhead, and my power is intimation, a bit underhanded bit effective nonetheless!" Chris: "5 points!" Chef: "3 points!" Courtney: "3 points!" Chris: "Scarlett has 11 points, who's next?" Shawn: "I'll go!" Shawn got out in a black hunter outfit. Shawn: "My name is Zombie Hunter and I will freaking blow up zombies and save lives." Chris: "Okay, 5 points." Chef: "9 Points." Courtney: "4 Points." Chris: "Looks like Shawn has 18 points." Chef: "Who's next?" Cameron: "I'll go!" Cameron got out in a purple sequin suit and top hat. Cameron: "I'm the Wizard, not like Leonard, I know I'm not really a wizard, but I can use my intellect to solve any problems!" Chris: "Well you definitely make a better wizard then Leonard. 8 points!" Chef: "6 points!" Courtney: "7 points!" Chris: "Cameron has 21 points! Who's next?" Sugar: "I'll go! And this will be a show stopper!" Chris: (sarcastically) "I'm sure, just go!" Then Sugar came out, dressed in a green outfit. Sugar: "I am Cabbage Woman and I can eat justice for breakfast." Sugar growled as the judges are surprised. Courtney: (confessional) "Cabbages?! Seriously?!" Chris: "Judges?" Then they all give Sugar a big zero. Sugar: "WHAT?! The scores are rigged!" Chris: "They aren't rigged, mostly!" (winks) Sugar: (Confessional) (yelling) "I hate this show now!" Chris: "Who's next?" Jo: "I'll go, and it'll be better than disaster streak over her!" Jo came out, wearing some armor. Jo: "I am the Blade woman. I can kill anyone in a flash, and I mean anyone!" Chris: "7 points!" Chef: "7 points!" Courtney: "8 points!" Chris: "Jo has 22 points. Who's next?" Lightning shows off, in a "Lightning" suit. Lightning: "Oh yeah!" (flex his muscles) "The White Lightning is ready to strike!" The judges are unimpressed. Chris: "Yeah... Judges." Chris shows a 2, Chef a three and Courtney a 2. Chris: "7 points." Lightning: "Sha-what?!" The others laughed. Lightning: (confessional) "The scores are rigged. A perfect 10 out of 10 from myself." (flex his muscles) "Sha-yeah!" Chris: "Who's next?" Sky: "Me!" Then Sky walked out, wearing a camouflage suit, while holding a spear in her arm. Sky: "I am the Chameleon. I can hide in the background while villains do their deed, and once they least expect it!" Chris: (mumbles) "More like Pocahontas!" Sky: "What?" Chris: "Nothing, anyway you get 7 points!" Chef: "9 points!" Courtney: "10 points!" Chris: "Sky has 26 points! Who's next?" Then Jasmine shows up, wearing some armor. Jasmine: "I am the Australian Amazon and I have super strength, plus I'm a fierce warrior." Chris: "Impressive." Chris, Chef and Courtney gives her 9 points. Chris: "27 points" Jasmine: "Yes!" Shawn: (confessional) "Wow, Jasmine look amazing in that armor." Chris: "Okay, who's next?" Scott: "I'm up!" Then Scott walked out, wearing a bumble bee costume. Scott: "I'm Wasp Boy. I can sting people!" Chris: "2 points!" Chef: "1 point!" Courtney: "5 points!" Chris: "Scott has 8 points! Who's next?" Zoey: "I'll go!" Zoey is wearing a red outfit. Zoey: "I am the Love Heroine and I can use my charms to defeat evil!" Chris: (yawns) "Boring." Chris gives her 3 points, Chef 5 and Courtney 8. Chris: "16 points." Zoey: "That's not too bad." Max: "Now I am up." Then Max walked up, wearing a black leather jacket. Max: "I am Dr. Evil, and I have a device that can destroy the world!" Chris: "Oh really? Does it work?" Max: "I'm still working out all the kinks, and I'll destroy this island unless you pay me....one billion gagillion fafillion dollars!" Chris: "Yeah that's not happening. 0 points!" Chef: "0 points!" Courtney: "0 points!" Max: "Curses, I thought for sure that would work!" Chris: "With 27 points, Jasmine had won the advantage!" Jasmine: "Yes!" Chris: "Now onto the second part of the challenge. Let's not beat around the bush any longer, we all know who's on what side right?" Campers: "Yes!" Chris: "Well then, villains, your going to have a citizen to look after, if the heroes don't rescue them, then one of you will win immunity, but if one if the heroes rescues the citizen, then they will win immunity. Any questions?" Chef: "Yeah, who are they rescuing?" Chris: "Well it was going to be you but...It's too soon, so the heroes will have to rescue Courtney!" Courtney: "What?! Why me?" Chris: "Well, you are the guest of honor and a damsel in distress, so you would fit." Courtney: (sighs) "Fine! But I won't like it..." Then Jo and Lightning grabbed Courtney and dragged her off. Jasmine: "So what's my advantage?" Chris: "A jet pack!" Jasmine: "Sweet!" Chris: "But you can't start searching until 10 minutes are up!" -- Soon, inside the forest, the villains tied up Courtney to a tree and sat down. Courtney: "So you guys are the new guys, huh?" Scott: (chuckled) "We are, name's Scott by the way. The bossy jockette is Jo and the brainless jock is Lightning." Lightning: "The Lightning isn't brainless, farm boy!" Scott: "Whatever." Scarlett: "My name is Scarlett, the so called evil gnome is Max..." Max: (angry) "I'M NOT A GNOME!!!" Scarlett: "And the fat girl is Sugar." Sugar was eating a cabbage head. Sugar: "Hmmmm! Mmmmm! I enjoy eating those cabbages! Good brainfood!" Jo: "Yeah, you would need as much brainfood as humanly possible!" Sugar: "Oh it's not for my brain!" Lightning: "Then what's it for?" Sugar: "It's for roughage!" Jo: "What the heck is roughage?" Sugar: "Well see when a car is backed up it needs fuel to work!" Courtney: "Ugh! Somehow, I could see you getting along with this guy Owen...you two have a lot in common!" Sugar: "Who the heck is Owen? Sounds like a band my uncle started to become a famous person!" Max: (Confessional) "Please stop talking, you'regiving me a massive migraine!" -- Meanwhile, on the heroes' side, Zoey and Dawn peek up behind the bush and look around. Zoey: "I wonder where the villains are hiding?" Dawn: "Well, since they're far away, I can't sense their auras." Zoey: "Well, that's a bummer." Sky is looking from the treetops. Sky: "Nothing from this height either." Jasmine is flying around using her jetpack. Jasmine: "Oh my gosh, this is so cool! Oh and I found them!" Dawn: "Great, where are they?" Jasmine: "On the other side of the island!" Zoey: "Great! Go team good!" Shawn: "Yeah...let's work on our team name after the challenge!" Then they all ran towards the villains. -- Meanwhile, the villains were getting ready to battle the heroes. Scarlett: "I just realized something. What if there's a tie?" Scott: "I wouldn't worry about it. I have an idol, and I can use it on one of you if you need it!" Sugar: "Really?" Scott: "Yeah!" Scott: (Confessional) "Nope!" (laughs evilly) Zoey: (acting tough) "Okay villains! Release the Human Cricket or you'll feel our powerful punches!" Jo: (laughed) "Man, your acting is laughily bad!" Scarlett: "How about never!" Sky: "Fine then! Then you will fall, as evil never wins!" Scott: "We'll see about that!" Then the heroes and villains clashed. Then Lightning punched Shawn in the face. Jasmine: (gasps) "Shawn!" Then Jasmine grabbed Lightning and threw him into a tree. Lightning struggled to get out. Lightning: (Confessional) "Okay, that's it. Shawn's going down!" Then Jasmine hugged Shawn. Jasmine: "Are you okay?" Shawn: "I am now!" Meanwhile, Jo and Sky were fighting each other up in the treetops. Jo: "Give it up gym girl! I'm still the best!" Sky blocked Jo's punch. Sky: "I don't think so Jo." Sky kicked Jo in the belly hard. Jo: "Nice shot but nobody gives me the low blow!" Jo tackled Sky and both fell off the trees and into the bushes. Jo: "Face it, you have no one left! The only person that ever supported you is gone! What was his name? Oh yeah, Dave! Oh wait, he hates you!" Then Sky punched Jo in the jaw. Sky: (Confessional) "I don't usually act this agressivly, but something in me just snapped!" Scarlett walked towards them, holding a remote. Jo: "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Scarlett: "I am helping you!" Then Scarlett pressed the remote which made the robot bears to appear. Sky gasped. Scarlett: (smirks) "Robo bears, get her!" Sky: (confessional) "Isn't that overkill?! Even by Mal standards!" The robo bears ran at Sky, as she jumped onto the tree and the bears claw attack the tree as it's shaking. Sky: "HELP!" Then Dawn tore the robots in half. Sky: "Thanks Dawn!" Dawn: "No problem!" Scott: "You guys aren't going to win!" Dawn: "That's what you think!" Scott: "I'm afraid your wrong! I have an idol!" Scott shows them the idol which made everyone stop and look. Scott: "And that doesn't mean I'm going to use it on me! I could give it to Lightning, to Jo to Sugar! It's for the six of us!" Dawn: "Drop the idol Scott!" Scott: "No way Dawn! I work hard getting it and I'm not giving it up." Jo: "Ready to call quits?" Dawn: "Nope!" Zoey: "I never quit!" Then Jo grabbed Zoey, ran off and tossed her off a cliff. Jo: "Ha-ha, you're such a wimp, and you always will be!" Then Jo ran back to the others. Down below, Zoey started to cry. Then she got up and grabbed her necklace which was broken in half. Then Zoey clutched her fist in anger and got very angry as she screamed violently, as she rip off a piece of her cloth and used it as a headband and placed war paint on her face. Zoey: "It's payback time! And I don't care if that's okay with everyone!" She laughed insanely, as the heroes and villain continue fighting. Sky: (to Jo) "I can't believe what you need to Zoey!" She then punched Jo in the face. Jo: "She had it coming!" Then Zoey landed on her shoulders. Jo: "Get off of me, you freak!" Zoey: "Your going to regret those words!" Then Zoey tied a piece of rope on Jo and launched her bow and arrow onto a tree which made Jo crash into the tree. Jo: (Confessional) "I think I might've pushed her over the edge!" (smirks) "No wonder she and Mike like each other! They're both nuts!" Sky: "Zoey! You're okay!" Zoey: "Back off! I have a score to settle with those villains! Who's next?!" Lightning: "Bring it Redhead!" Lightning threw a punch at Zoey, but she caught it and she knees him in the groin. Lightning: "Sha-owwwwwwww!" Lightning: (Confessional) "Why does everyone keep hurting me?" Shawn: "Thank you! Wish I could've done that!" Zoey: "Who's next?" Sugar: "That would be me, and bring it on!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: (Confessional) "When did Zoey turned into a warrior?" Zoey and Sugar wrestled each other on the ground and they roll around. Sugar: "Let go!" Zoey: "You let go fat so!" Sugar: "Nobody calls me fat!" Courtney is struggling to escape her bonds, but no luck. Courtney: "Hello! Someone in trouble here!" Shawn appeared behind Courtney. Shawn: "Hold on Courtney." Then Shawn started to untie Courtney as Jasmine walked by. Jasmine: (angry) "Hey..." Shawn: (blushing) "Don't worry!" (whispers) "She's not my type!" Courtney: (angry) "Hey! That's harsh...I was going to say that!" Scott: (smirks) "You could be mine though!" Courtney: "Eh..." Courtney: (confessional) "I don't think so! No offence to Scott, but after my break-up with Duncan, I'm not interested in boys right now." Chris: (voice) "Shawn has won immunity. Now heroes and villains, hang up your costumes and be ready for tonight's vote." -- Back at the campgrounds, the heroes were having a conversation. Jasmine: "Okay, so who are we voting for tonight?" Zoey: "I'd say Sugar, she's had it coming for a while now!" Sky: "Plus if there is a tie, we can all beat her!" Cameron noticed that Zoey was still in her commando outfit. Cameron: "Uh, you do know that the challenge is over, right?" Zoey: "This isn't for the challenge!" The heroes got concerned for Zoey. -- With the villains, they wonder who to vote off. Scarlett: "We should vote off Zoey." Jo: "Yeah! She was ruthless toward me." Scott: "I was thinking Jasmine, since she is a bigger threat." Lightning: "Yeah, and she likes Shawn, so if we get rid of her, then that, will destroy him!" Max: "Fine. She's too tall anyway!" Sugar: (mumbles) "Someone's insecure about their height!" Max: "What?" Sugar: "Nothing!" -- At the bonfire ceremony, everyone sat down as Chris walked by with a plate of marshmallows. Chris: "I can just smell the tension from here!" Sugar: "Oh sorry, that was..." Zoey: "We don't wanna know!" Chris: "For once, I agree with you Zoey. Now then, who's safe for tonight, Shawn, Sky, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, Scott, Lightning, Jo, Max and Scarlett." Jasmine and Sugar are concerned. Chris: "Well, what you know. It's a tie! Jasmine and Sugar are the same votes." Jasmine/Sugar: "What?!" Chris: "Well, unless someone wants to give up their idol..." Scott: "Nope!" Sugar: "You are such a coward!" Chris: "Okay, that means we're going to a tiebreaker! To move on, all you have to do is outlast the other in a good old fashioned log roll contest!" Jasmine: "Oh come on! That's not fair! I'm too tall!" Sugar: "And I'm too...stout. Actually never mind, I'm going to win!" (cackles evilly) Jasmine got angry and determined. Jasmine: "Second thought, I'll try." Then the two girls got on a log and got ready. Chris: "Okay then. Get ready and.... go!" The girls started running on the log. Sugar: "So long amazon woman!" Jasmine: "Don't count me out yet, Ms. Boo Boo!" Sugar: (yelling) "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT?" Then Sugar fell off the log. Chris: "Jasmine wins the challenge! Sugar, your out!" Sugar: (crying) "I didn't even get to show off my rapping skills!" Chef: "No one wanted to see that! Ever!" Then Sugar is placed in the Cannon of Shame, crying. Chris: "Well, well. Any last words before you go bye bye!" Sugar: "Yeah! This game is rigged and I'm still an All Star villain then everyone of you twits!" Chris: "Yeah, no!" Then Chris fired the Cannon sending Sugar flying. Sugar: "I'M COMING WIZARD!!!!!" Chris: "Well, that was interesting. Looks like the heroes finally have the advantage!" Then the heroes started to celebrate as the villains glared at them. Jasmine: "We did it, you guys!" Cameron: "Final six, here we come!" Max: "Silence you fools!" Jo: "It's not over yet!" Chris: "What will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!"